United Territory
|slots = 3 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = none }} The United Territory is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 53 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Shinto. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of United Territory work diligently to produce Spices and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of United Territory has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. United Territory does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. United Territory believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government of United Territory has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. United Territory will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. The President Of "United Territory" Is A Bright Scholar By The Name Of President Mickey. He Is Named After His Father Duke Mickey III. He Believes Leadership Is The Key To Success. History Italiano Nel profondo delle Montagne Rocciose vive una società male. Il loro nome La Strega Nonna. Poi, il 12 Dicembre, 2012 sono usciti dalle loro ombre e attaccato "Il Grande Impero di Mickey". Duke Mickey III è stato brutalmente assassinato. Suo figlio Mickey IV aveva 7 anni. Mickey è stato l'unico cittadino di sinistra. Ha allenato duramente nel Padiglione della Speranza fino all'età di 17 anni. Mickey ricostruito "Il grande impero di Topolino", e la chiamò Il Territorio Uniti. Sono stati poi uniti come una sola. Poi ha scoperto che "The Nonna Strega" stava attaccando un vicino impero chiamato "Anatolian"e "La Strega Nonna" è stato ora chiamato Elysium. Anatolian, suo alleato Ceaser Augusto, e ho formato una potente alleanza! Abbiamo attaccato Elysium più forte che forse potrebbe! Si alzò dopo "Operartion Terran V.1 Libertà" come uno dei migliori gruppo di alleati. Ora siamo al momento il migliore di tutti, "L'Impero Terrestre", come per Mickey IV egli è ancora il leader della grande nazione "Il territorio del Regno" English Deep within the Rocky Mountains lives an evil society. Their named The Strega Nonna. Then on December 12, 2012 they came out from their shadows and attacked "The Great Empire of Mickey". Duke Mickey III was brutally murdered. His son Mickey IV was 7 years old. Mickey was the only citizen left. He trained hard in the Pavilion of Hope untill he was 17 years old. Mickey rebuilt "The Great Empire of Mickey" and named it The United Territory. They were then united as one. Then he found out "The Strega Nonna" was attacking a near by empire called "Anatolian" and "The Strega Nonna" was now called Elysium. Anatolian, his ally Ceaser Augustus, and I formed a powerful alliance! We attacked Elysium as hard as we possibly could! We rose up after "Operartion Terran Freedom V.1" as one of the best group of allies. Now we are apon the best of all, "The Terran Empire" as for Mickey IV he is still the Leader of the great nation "The United Territory"